


the sound of distant drumming

by Rethira



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's <i>perfect</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of distant drumming

**Author's Note:**

> for my "mindmeld/telepathy" square

Boredom is a common complaint amongst the upper echelons of the Reapers, although their boredom never quite reaches the same heights as Joshua’s.

He can’t really remember the last time he was entertained; Kitaniji doesn’t understand, being simply the Conductor. He still has something to aim for, something to attain – the only things higher than Joshua are the Angels, and there’s no way he’s going to go and join _them_.

Shibuya is stifling, and stagnating, and Joshua hates it.

He wants to snuff it out.

It’s an idea he’s been playing with for a while now, and he can already feel the excitement welling in his chest – make a Game of it, he thinks. Play with Kitaniji, let Hanekoma referee to an extent.

And then he lights on the idea of a Proxy, and ah, finding one is a challenge in itself.

It’s child’s play to shift his frequency, open his senses and just _listen_. Back before he became the Composer, back when he was human and alive and _boring_ , he’d heard Players complain about how _loud_ people were. How difficult it was to find the thought you wanted, to pinpoint exactly who it was, who was thinking it and what could be done with that information.

The first time Joshua had tried, he’d been a _natural_.

He surfs idly through their minds, pausing now and then at an interesting or funny thought – someone contemplating Prince here, someone worried about exams there, _ow_ , that must have hurt – but largely ignoring it. He’s just searching for _one_ person, one person whose thoughts will be unique and shuttered and closed off, thoughts of despair and nihilism.

Thoughts of _potential_.

It takes well over a week, but then Joshua catches the tail end of a thought.

_... not going home tonight_

Unremarkable for what it’s worth, but something catches Joshua’s attention.

_they won’t care anyway_

Still unremarkable; if Joshua cared to count how many people came from neglectful families in Shibuya alone, it would be well into the thousands.

_gotta see the new mural again, can’t believe no-one else has seen it, so obvious like a spark glad people don’t know it’s there_

When Joshua moves, it’s like Shibuya lurches. Kitaniji twitches, and the Reapers tense. It’s not often the boss goes for a walkabout.

He finds the boy staring up at one of Hanekoma’s pieces, something like wonder in his eyes. And yet for all that, his mind is dark and full of shadows.

He’s _perfect_.

Later, when Joshua shoots the bullet that kills him, watches the light fade in Neku’s eyes, he smiles.

“Have fun, Neku,” he murmurs.


End file.
